Reverie (Droplet)
click here she/her • Reverie • skywing • student appearance Reverie is built like a housecat- slender and powerful but a tad plump and curved around the edges. She has long, thin legs that look as if you could snap them with little effort. Her wings are similar- not quite paper thin, but not very strong either. Her head is curved and her horns spindly. Reverie isn’t out of the ordinary, but she isn’t like your stereotypical regular dragon either. Reverie isn’t strange for a SkyWing. Her creamy pastel scales are a rosy hue of pale orange, complemented by her rosy pink underscales. Her overscales are a pleasant orange similar to her main scale color, but slightly darker and duskier. Her warm and cheerful yellow eyes retain a lamplight quality, most likely from their lack of pupils. Constant coral spikes run down her spine. Her wings are two different shades, the dorsal a warm raspberry red and the bottom a light shade of magenta. The most eye-catching thing about her - which isn’t very special - is her cheery cyan horns and claws, skillfully painted by her foster mother. Reverie doesn’t have much in the way of accessories. Sure, due to living in the Ice Kingdom she wears the occasional scarf, but she was never one for putting baubles or jewelry on her scales. personality Reverie is happy. I suppose that’s the simplest way to describe it. She almost always seems cheery or in a pleasant mood, despite her extreme living conditions and interesting family situation. Many would think having seven siblings would take a toll on one’s personality, but if anything, it just made Reverie more happy-go-lucky. The flaws in her personality are small but numerous- like how she hates eating broccoli, and puts it on her sibling's plates when her mother isn’t looking, or how she lies when she's nervous. She loves meeting new people, but is often overly cheery and makes you tired- like eating twelve double-scoop ice cream cones and getting a sugar crash. Reverie is proud of her background and the struggles that make her who she is. She is rather protective, more of a mama bear than is probably necessary. Reverie also makes a point to correct her parent's or sibling's mistakes, and usually ends up ticking dragons off instead of helping them. history Reverie’s earliest moments, though she doesn’t remember them, were definitely the worst moments in her life. Yes, even worse than the time she cheated on a test and never told, or put a worm in her brother’s blankets. Fires raged through the thick forest surrounding the tiny village her biological parents resided in, charring the precious trees and driving away all of the innocent wildlife. It was unclear how the fire started, but the unsolved mystery and terrible culprit was the least of her family’s problems. They had noticed the rancid smokey smell during their morning stroll when they saw smoke on the horizon and heard their screaming neighbors running for the hills. They rushed back to their hut to collect their things, and hurried to the town square. Dragons ran back and forth with water buckets and blankets and such. The village’s measly police force was sorting everyone into escape groups, and during the hubbub, the family was separated from each other. All poor little Reverie was left with was a scribbly drawing of the family, and her set of crayons. Her only tokens of her biological family may have seemed like a sentiment, but they bore no value to her. She ended up in Cryon by chance, after her group was blown off course by a storm and looking to settle in a major city. When no one in her group accounted for her as a parent, she was put in a pleasant group home with seven other children and a caring caretaker and mother. So Reverie blissfully lived on and grew up, unaware of her dreadful past and uncaring of how she wound up her situation. She grew especially close to the RainWing twins that also resided in her group home, Spider and Anaconda. Reverie may not have had a wonderful start in life, but she sure did have a nice future. gallery please follow reference! thanks! (reference by owibyx on DeviantArt, colored by me) ---- Reverie-Aesthetic.png|Reverie's aesthetic Reverie-FR.png|Reverie in FR Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Droplet the seawing) Category:Characters